


meet me on the ice

by lostmemoria



Series: veena's fic extravaganza [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not fucking <i>funny.</i>” Malia growls at her older cousin, Derek, who’s trying his best to hold in his laughter from watching her fall on her ass again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me on the ice

**Author's Note:**

> malira + [2:](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/134608077077/hey-for-the-promp-thing-marrishmalira-2) “this is my first time at the ice rink and i’ve fallen on my butt at least 34 times so far but you keep skating around like a fuckin pro” AU

“It’s not fucking _funny._ ” Malia growls at her older cousin, Derek, who’s trying his best to hold in his laughter from watching her fall on her ass again.

“Actually, it kind of is.” He smiles wide at her, amused. “You know you’ve fallen down at least thirty-three times?”

Frowning at him, she lifts herself off the cold hard ice and tries to balance herself on the skates again. “It hasn’t been thirty-three times,” she murmurs, skating forward and as the seconds pass she thinks she’s finally getting it, a triumphant smile spreading across her lips as she looks over her shoulder to shout at him, “see! It’s not so—” She doesn’t get to finish though, because she’s slipping again, arms flailing in the air as she falls backwards and straight on her ass once more.

“God damnit!” She curses, half in pain and half in anger because she does so well in sports like kickboxing, wrestling, and soccer, that it’s embarrassing that she can’t do _this._

Derek skates over so gracefully that part of her thinks he’s doing it to rub it in her face even more. “Thirty-four times now,” he grins, offering her a hand.

Although she’s a pretty stubborn person, Malia takes his hand anyways, letting him pull her up.

“Maybe you need someone to teach you,” he says while holding her steady.

She furrows her brows. “You’ve been teaching me just fine.”

“If I was teaching you just fine, maybe you’d be able to stand on your feet for more than 10 seconds,” he tells her with a look before glancing over across the rink. “Maybe you need _someone else_ to teach you.”

Malia already knows what he’s getting at when she follows his gaze across the rink and sees a group of children, five and six year olds, being taught how to skate by a woman who she’s seen skating around like a pro for the past hour. She’s tiny, but adorable with her long black hair tied back into a braid and whenever she skates and does spins, Malia watches in awe as her red skirt pivot around her legs that are clad in tights, a smile gleaming across her face that’s so bright it would put the sun to shame.

“You want me to ask her?” she says in disbelief.

Derek shrugs, not really seeing a problem with it. “Yeah. I mean, why not? I’ve seen her around here a lot when I come with Braeden. She teaches people how to skate so I’m sure she’ll teach you too. I think her name is Kira.”

Malia hesitates. It’s not the asking her how to skate part that bothers her, it’s the fact that Kira’s so damn gorgeous and also a pro, while she’s just a sack of potatoes on the ice. It’s kind of embarrassing. She gives in though, sighing. “Fine. I’ll ask her.”

Derek grins and it makes her roll her eyes as she skates over to Kira, using the side of the rink to support herself so she doesn’t fall again. She catches her at a good time because she just let the kids skate around freely while she takes a break, sitting at the edge of the ice and looking through her phone.

“Hey. Kira, right?” She says when she gets close enough.

Kira looks up at her and smiles, a smile that makes Malia’s heart beat a little faster. “Yeah, that’s me. Do you need help with something?” She asks sweetly. 

“Uh, yeah. I was just wondering you teach people how to skate right?”

Kira nods, still smiling. “Yep! Do you have a younger sibling that wants to learn? I’d be happy to teach them.”

Malia feels herself start to burn up a bit, embarrassingly. “Uh, no. Actually, I’m the one who wants to learn how to skate. Can you teach me?”

She doesn’t know why but for a split second she expects Kira to laugh at her, but she doesn’t. Instead, her smile softens and her eyes sparkle. “Of course. Do you want to start right now? I have some time before the next batch of kids come in.”

Malia can’t help but smile back. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

It doesn’t take long for Malia to learn more about Kira as they practice out in the middle of the ice. She learns that Kira’s been ice skating ever since she was eight and that she’s competed in a bunch of figure skating competitions, winning a majority of them including three straight in a row at the state level. It’s jaw dropping for Malia to say the very least, that she’s not only skating with a pretty girl, but a figure skating goddess basically.

“If you’re so good, what are you doing teaching here at a community rink? Shouldn’t you be competing at the olympics or something?” she asks, nose scrunched up.

Kira blushes and laughs. “I’m not that good, trust me.”

“I’ve seen you skating around here for the past hour and _trust me,_ you’re pretty good. And I don’t just throw around compliments to everyone, you know,” she clarifies, making a smile play around the other girl’s face.

“Thanks. That means a lot.” Their gazes lock for a moment too long before Kira looks away first, bashfully, Malia notes. Instead, she reaches for her hand then, letting their fingers twine together as she leads her around the rink so that her feet used to being on the ice.

And as Malia lets herself be led by the dark haired girl, she can’t remember the last time her skin ever buzzed with so much warmth until now. They practice for at least an hour and by the end of it, her skin feels on fire.

“So…same time tomorrow?” Malia decides to ask when she sits down to take off her skates.

Kira just blinks at her and for a second, she can’t read her expression. But then she breaks out into a delightful smile and nods, “I’d like that.”

It makes Malia grin as she stands back up and even without her skates she’s still a good few inches taller than Kira. “Cool, because I was thinking that since you’re such a great teacher and all, maybe I can treat you? We can go out for coffee after. If, uh, you want.” She tries to stay composed and sound casual about it, but with the way Kira’s looking at her and biting her lower lip shyly, Malia feels like melting.

“I’d like that, too,” Kira replies, blushing cutely and Malia takes it as a win-win.

Derek’s waiting in the car for her when she finally leaves the rink, the smile on her face unfaltering as she gets into the passenger seat. Derek doesn’t fail to notice.

“I see the lesson went well?”

“More than well,” she says, cranking up the heat in the car. “We’re going out for coffee tomorrow, in fact.”

He raises a brow at her, impressed as he pulls out of the parking lot. “Really? Maybe you should invite her to come to Braeden’s Christmas party next week too.”  
  
“Maybe.” Malia tells him, but in the back of her mind she already knows she will.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
